


8:46 AM

by eridox



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridox/pseuds/eridox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto takes unnecessarily long in the shower, Rin gets an idea. A romantic and sweet idea.<br/>Or so he hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8:46 AM

He woke up to streams of light flooding through his window and strands of red hair tickling his cheek. A familiar twinge passed through Makoto’s chest at the memory of last night and he found himself smiling. Taking great care not to wake his boyfriend (the word still sent butterflies to his stomach), he readjusted himself on the mattress, gently removing the arms and legs wrapped around his body.  
  
He sat up slowly and took a look at the clock. 8:46. A yawn escaped from his mouth as he stood and headed for the bathroom.  
  
It was nearly an hour later when Rin lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. What was taking him so long? Rin’s showers generally lasted 10-20 minutes, tops. Did Mako really need an hour in the bathroom?  
  
In that moment, Rin had an idea. He smirked, removing himself from the comfort of the bed and approaching the bathroom door. “Mako,” he spoke, door cracked open, “What the hell could you possibly be doing to make a shower last this long?”  
  
He heard Makoto yelp on the other side of the door, grinning at the reaction. “I-I’m just—I’m showering, Rin! Could you close the door please?”  
  
Rin scoffed, silently opening the door further and entering the room. “As you wish.” He shut the door behind himself.  
  
“That doesn’t sound like the door is cl—” his sentence was cut short when he peaked around the shower curtain and met Rin’s eyes. “What are you doing? You couldn’t wait for the shower?”  
  
“No, Mako, I couldn’t wait forever for you to deep condition.” He rolled his eyes, smiling playfully as he took a step forward. Makoto’s eyebrows rose in question. “That being said, I figured we’d save water if we just showered together.”  
  
It took a moment for Makoto to process his words. The sound of water hitting the tub was what filled the brief silence before he suddenly opened his mouth to speak. “Together?”  
  
Rin nodded.  
  
“…here?”  
  
“Yes, Makoto.”  
  
“Right n—”  
  
“Dammit, Mako! Yes or no?” Rin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He’d never admit to his fear of being rejected, even with how incredibly invasive the thought was in that moment.  
  
Fortunately, he didn’t have to worry. Makoto smiled at him—that stupidly sweet smile that Rin couldn’t help but adore—and moved the curtain to the side, signaling that he was okay with him joining him.  
  
Rin was only wearing a t-shirt and his underwear, so it wasn’t long before he was moving to climb into the shower.  
  
Within five minutes, they realized their mistake.  
  
This wasn’t how Rin imagined it going. It wasn’t sexy.  
  
It was a complete disaster.  
  
“Mako, you’re—ow! You just stepped on my foot, you fucking giant.”  
  
Makoto chuckled, cheeks flushed from mild embarrassment. “Sorry. It’s just so tight in here.”  
  
Rin scoffed. “Yeah.” He was beginning to regret this.  
  
“Why are you shivering? Are you cold?”  
  
“You’re hogging the water, of course I’m cold.”  
  
“Oh! Oh. Here, let’s switch.” He moved to get past Rin and take his place in the area the water wasn’t reaching. Rin laughed softly, moving with him and nearly slipping, but Makoto reacted quickly, a hand reaching out to grab Rin by the arm. The various bottles on the ledge to the side came toppling down from the movement.  
  
“Oh my God,” Rin shook his head.  
  
“Oh gosh, okay. Um…” They both bent down to grab the shampoos and soaps, bumping heads in the process. “Ow!” Makoto held a hand to his forehead. “Are you alright?”  
  
Rin grunted, closing his eyes and letting the warm water hit his back. “I’m fine.” He chuckled softly. “This was such a bad idea.”  
  
“Well…” Makoto’s hesitance was enough to motivate Rin.  
  
He pushed his hair back and moved forward, a hand going to Makoto’s neck, rubbing a thumb soothingly into wet skin and looking up at him.  
  
Makoto stared, mouth slightly open and face warm. He tilted his head down and kissed him, careful not to knock over any more bottles. Rin felt a pang in his chest at the contact, and his free hand moved down to Makoto’s hip, pushing him to the wall gingerly.  
  
Makoto’s hands rose to cup his face as the kiss deepened, heart pounding fast and the cool tile on his back causing him to shiver, but he didn’t complain. He was hyperaware of their closeness, of Rin’s body, of the lips against his and the warmth that spread throughout himself. He _couldn’t_ complain.  
  
Rin broke the kiss then and slowly rested his head against Mako’s, eyes still closed. “That wasn’t so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally got this idea from the mindy project okay i just couldn't unsee makorin while watching it  
> dedicated to the rin to my mako, emily! (you can find her on tumblr @porkfriedcandy)  
> P.S. in retrospect, rin would totally be the one taking forever in the bathroom lmao


End file.
